macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
VF-27γ Lucifer
The , designated as VF-27 Gamma Lucifer, is a variable fighter that appears in the Macross Frontier television series. It was created by Guld Works for the Macross Galaxy fleet's exclusive use as it's primary cyborg-use variable fighter. It is piloted by Brera Sterne. Development Original development by the Macross Galaxy Variable Fighter Development Arsenal based on the YF-24 Evolution which Macross Galaxy fleet developed and used as its main fighter. The VF-27 Lucifer is an advanced variable fighter that shares a direct design lineage with the VF-22 Sturmvogel II (the most notable shared elements are seen in the nose, hands, feet and the main wings of the Lucifer). The VF-27 prototype took first flight in December 11, 2057, a launch that took place from the small aircraft carrier "Katmandu III". Capable of combat performance that exceeds even the standard VF-25 Messiah, the added advantage of cybernetic pilots allows the VF-27 to achieve high performance beyond what a flesh-and-blood body can withstand. Technology & Combat Characteristics Beyond these noteworthy capabilities, the VF-27 features an unusual four-engine design that mounts two, high mobility boosters upon the main wings (the boosters also house two internal micro-missile launchers each). A single FF-3011/C engine on the VF-27 produces slightly inferior thrust to that of the VF-25 FF-3001A engine, but the total of four engines in the VF-27 can produce overall thrust that exceeds the VF-25. Firepower is comparable to a VF-25 Messiah with Super Parts. Despite all these remarkable advantages, the VF-27 unfortunately suffers from a low airframe versatility that has made the variable fighter unsuitable for mass production. Due to the fact that the Macross Galaxy fleet never informed anyone they were building a new type of fighter, the New U.N. Spacy has designated the Lucifer as the YF-27. The VF-27 requires a cyborg pilot to operate, but the green variants of the Lucifer can also be built as either manned or unmanned. Armaments Standard *BGP-01β Beam Gun pod **The main weapon of the VF-27 is a beam gun pod that fires a crimson Heavy Quantum Reaction beam. It is capable of single-shot, rapid fire and a hyper-grenade firing mode where is splits open and charges before firing a constant beam similar to the main cannon of the SDF-1 Macross. *Sentinel HBC/HS-35B 35mm Heavy Beam Machine Gun *Mauler ROV-20 20mm Beam Gun **Integrated to the head of the VF-27's battloid mode and found on the dorsal side of the Fighter and Gerwalk modes. *25mm Machine Gun **Installed onto the outer sides of the primary intakes of the Fighter/GERWALK mode, or on rotatable hip turrets in Battroid mode are two 25mm Machine Guns. The VF-27 Lucifer has the option of two sets of machine guns, with either a set of Mauler RÖV-25 beam machine guns or solid-shell firing Remmington ES-25A high-speed machine guns. The Remmington high-speed machine guns are later upgraded to Fold Quartz-based Anti-Vajra MDE Warhead specification. *Bifors BML-04B Internal Micro-Missile Launchers **The Micro-Missiles are later upgraded to Fold Quartz-based Anti-Vajra MDE Warhead specification. *Anti-Projectile Shield w/ Retractable Knife **The VF-27's shield is unique as it has a retractable knife stored within. Either one can be reinforced with the pin-point barrier system. Special Equipment & Features *EGP-03/05 Military EX-Gear **While used not used the primary control system, the EX-Gear can be used in as a back-up control system and an ejection system. *MG development IVC/GC 01ɣ Inertia Store Converter (ISC) **The ISC is a system linked to the EX-Gear that reduces excess G-forces experienced by the Variable Fighter and it's pilot by storing the inertia and then returning it over time. *Linear Actuators **Like the VF-25 Messiah and the YF-24 Evolution both were based on, the VF-27 uses electromagnetic actuators with non-contacting structures that reduces the amount of fragile mechanisms and allows for smoother, faster transformation compared to previous Variable Fighters with older, conventional actuators. *Pin-Point Barrier System *Brain Wave Control System / Cybernetic Interface **The VF-27 makes use of brainwave control system developed from the YF-21's Brain Direct interface System, BDI, interface combined with with Implant technology, and is seemingly more stable the original BDI system. Optional *L.A.I Super Fold Booster **A cutting edge Fold Booster developed by L.A.I., the Super Folder Booster, unlike other previous Space Fold drives is able to pass through Fold Faults and no time dilation occurs between reality and what is experienced in during fold travel. *Super Parts **The super parts adds additional thrusters, propellant and micro-missile launchers to the VF-27, granting it similar performance to the YF-29 Durandal when equipped. History Before the creation of the VF-27, the Macross Galaxy fleet's Variable Fighter Development Arsenal "Guld Works" created the black-ops use YF-27-5 Shaher Femail, a direct development of the YF-21 and VF-22 Sturmvogel II based on the YF-24 Evolution, which they gathered a great amount of combat data from it's usage. Using this combat data, as well as data on the YF-29 Durandal intentionally leaked by L.A.I., Guld Works secretly and illegally created VF-27 Lucifer, with The prototype's first flight taking place on December 11th 2057 where it launched from a small aircraft carrier called the "Katamandu III". Gallery VF27γ-2_F-7.jpg|VF-27γ Lucifer in action. M30 MeiRironCustomLucifer.jpg|Macross 30 loading screen featuring Mei Leeron's Custom VF-27γ Lucifer. Notes & Trivia *The VF-27's namesake is the fallen angel Lucifer, one of the names of Satan. In contrast, the VF-25 is used by the protagonists and is named after the Messiah. *The number 27 is a perfect cube, being 27 = 3^3 = 3 × 3 × 3. *As Shōji Kawamori is a fan of Mobile Suit Gundam, the mathematical trivia concerning the number three, the VF-27 Lucifer's high performance, red color scheme and use by the protagonist's rival, could all be a reference to the Red Comet, Char Aznable, who is known for being a rival to the original Gundam protagonist, Amuro Ray, and piloting a red Zaku that moves three times faster than a normal Zaku. *The beam gun pod of the AIF-9V Ghost V-9 is appears to be a simplified version of the BGP-01β Beam Gun. *A parallel to the rivalry shared between the YF-19 and YF-21 in Macross Plus can be drawn between the YF-29 Durandal and VF-27 Lucifer, as the VF-27 is derived from the YF-21 and VF-22 Sturmvogel II while the YF-29 is similar to YF-19 and VF-19 Excalibur. *Similar to the VF-4 Lightning III and VF-14 Vampire, the VF-27 Lucifer's fighter mode can be likened to the real-world SR-71 Blackbird. External Links *VF-27 Lucifer on Macross2 Category:Macross Frontier Category:Macross Frontier Mecha Category:Variable Fighters Category:Mecha & Vehicles Category:Macross F